cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laconia Campaign
The Laconia Campaign was a series of conflicts in the Orange Defense Network/Sparta theater of The “For Steve!” War going with hostilities beginning on June 20, 2016 and officially ending on or about August 25, 2016 with that date marking the surrender of Sparta, though fighting generally believed to have ended by late July 2016. The campaign comprised of approximately seven or eight separate battles or wars and would be the first time that the modern Ravenspur nation was involved in combat since the Revolution and Reestablishment of Ravenspur in May 2016. Moreover, it was likely the first combat that Ravenspur, while under the original imperial Ravenspur nation of 2006 since The Unjust War of 2007, with that war being recorded in the treatise Chronica and Hystorie Imperium Ravenspvr (Kronika i historia Cesarski Ravenspur) by Szarlota of Ravenspur . The name the “Laconia Campaign” is taken from the territory of the original Spartan city-state in antiquity. = Major Conflicts and Battles= The Battle of Woking (June 20 - June 28, 2016) Centered against the Nation NeoWoking States, which held capital at the city of Woking, England, the first battle entered in to by the newly reformed Army of Ravenspur. The area had been largely attacked by ODN allies of Atlas and only handfuls of resistance fighters remained defending the territory. Crack units from Ravenspur, were able to infiltrate and flush out the remaining NeoWoking resistance forces and liberate the city of Woking. A total of 7 Ravenspurian soldiers and one accompanying tank were lost in the battle, making them the first soldiers lost for the nation since The Unjust War in 2007, close to 9 years previous. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 7 soldiers The Battle of Poole (June 25 - July 2, 2016) Kerplakistan, centered over Poole, England mostly involved the Ravenspur Air Corps Command. The nation of Kerplakistan was best known as Bombing Brian Blessed as the nation’s leader was known by the name and Kerplakistan saying “Brian Blessed is God.” Again, from a pre-war strength of 17,100 soldiers, the Kerplakistan military had been heavily damaged by Atlas allied forces and the Kerplakistan air force had been wiped out, so Ravenspur Air Corps had air superiority. From the battle the Hardy Monument was repatriated back to Ravenspur. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: No Reported Casulties The Battle of Eirene: (June 24 - July 2, 2016) The Battle of Eirene would mark the first time that forces from Ravenspur would be deployed to Asia. The nation of Eirene, comprising mostly of territory in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan, had been hit majorly by Atlas forces prior to the Ravenspurian invasion with a loss of 8,000 to 9,000 having been suffered by that time for Eirene. Records show that Eirene had lost 237,464 soldiers in prior battles. Despite the previous heavy losses, Ravenspur forces were met with stiff opposition. The existence of air defenses over the capital city of Eirenopolis would shoot down 101 Ravenspur aircraft while Ravenspur forces would shoot down only 31 aircraft. 27,250 members of Ravenspurian forces were killed or injured during the battle along with a loss of 4,783 tank and mechanized land crafts The battle did however see large amounts of damage caused to the enemy with 19,783 enemy troops being captured or killed during the battle. A lasting memorial of the battle is the Erkindik monument liberated from Eirene and erected in Ravenspur. The statue, from the Ala-Too Square in the city of Bishek, Kyrgyzstan was a gift to the people of Ravenspur and means “Freedom”. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 27,250 soldiers, 1,648 tanks, 101 aircraft The Battle Over Ifee City (June 29 – July 7, 2016) Similar to the Battle of Poole, the battle against The Empire of Spifea, located over Southwest Missouri, United States was centered near the city of Joplin, Missouri. The capital, Ifee City, had been previously hit by other forces and was left with little in the way of resistance. Various bombing runs over the city resulted in no reported casualties for Ravenspurian Air Corps or military. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: No Reported Casualties The Battle of the Blackstorm (July 3 – July 11, 2016) This small battle was located at Blackstorm. Little is known of the battle, but there is recorded 131 soldiers and 73 tanks lost at the battle for Ravenspur. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 131 soldiers, 73 tanks The Atomic Battle (July 6 - July 13, 2016) By far the largest battle to this point, the battle commonly known as “The Atomic Battle” was against the Spartan nation Liquidsia, on the Island of Cyprus, against the nation The Blazing RayRex by ruler Wolfae. The battle was a loss for the nation with losing 4,456.14 nation strength and soldiers of 58,290 with 5,926 tanks and 66 total aircraft. Many of these soldiers were lost due to a repeated nuclear missiles being fired at Ravenspur. Many of the soldiers were killed during these raids, which were called crimes against humanity. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 58,290 soldiers, 5,926 tanks, 66 aircraft The Battle of the Maritimes (July 15 – July 23, 2016) Taking place over Prince Edward Island on the nation “sunny isle” of ruler zodiac. A war of attrition, 33,177 soldiers for Ravenspur and 3,742 tanks were lost compared to 37,109 troops and 5,621 tanks for sunny isle. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 33,177 soldiers, 3,724 tanks =Aftermath= Ravenspur after the war was a changed nation. Having suffered a large amount of losses of military and infrastructure, notably in The Atomic Battle, the nation went into a period of reconstruction. Construction on wonders began and were completed in the months after the war, bringing forth a period of peace and prosperity through out country. The military of Ravenspur was reduced to peace-time levels with remaining soldiers and machinery being mustered out and mothballed. Total Losses in the Campaign *Awarded Laconia Campaign June War: 118,855 casualties **The Battle of Woking: 7 casualties **The Battle of Poole: No casualties reported **The Battle of Eirene: 27,250 casualties, 1,648 tanks, 101 aircraft **The Battle Over Ifee City: No casualties reported **The Battle of Blackstorm: 131 casualties **The Atomic Battle: 58,290 casualties, 5,926 tanks, 66 aircraft **The Battle of the Maritimes: 33,177 casualties, 3,724 tanks =Domestic Awards and Medals= : The Laconia Campaign / The "For Steve!" War Medal Awarded for: Awarded to all soldiers partaking in the Laconia Campaign / The "For Steve!" War Award Recipients: Over 118,855 : Battle of Woking Award Awarded for: Awarded to those participating or killed in the Battle of Woking, the first battle modern Ravenspur participated in. Award Recipients: A few thousand for participation; 7 for killed in action. : Purple and Orange Medal of Ravenspur Awarded for: Awarded to all soldiers who were injured or lost their lives during military service to Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 118,855 casualties. : ODN Service Medal (first awarded 15 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals serving in or aiding the military from Ravenspur who serve while Ravenspur is a member of the Orange Defense Network. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. Over 125,000. Category:Ravenspur